This application claims the priority of 100 65 255.7, filed in Germany, on Dec. 29, 2000 the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a press having a slide which can be driven by one or more knee elements by a driving device for carrying out a stroke movement. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a multi-station press having at least two individual presses arranged behind one another and which each have at least one slide that can be drawn by one or more knee elements for carrying out a stroke movement.
Knuckle joint presses have been known for some time from the prior art. DE-PS 47229 describes, for example, such a knuckle joint press. Recently, however, these knuckle joint presses have increasingly been replaced by eccentric presses which are better suited for different tasks and which frequently achieve better results.
A multi-station press of this newer type is described in DE 198 51 743 A1. A disadvantage of such presses is, however, their high-expenditure construction, particularly as far as the separate drive for the individual presses is concerned.